mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Planeswalker
Planeswalker is a card type. Loyalty Planeswalkers' abilities are based on their loyalty, which is tracked with counters. A planeswalker card has a number printed in the lower right corner; this is its starting loyalty, and it comes into play with that many loyalty counters. The planeswalker's abilities each have a positive or negative loyalty cost; this is how many counters must be added (if positive) or removed (if negative) to play that ability. Abilities with negative loyalty costs may only be played if there are enough loyalty counters. Planeswalker Damage Although they are not creatures, planeswalkers may be affected by damage. Whenever damage is dealt to a planeswalker, remove that many loyalty counters from it. A planeswalker with no loyalty counters, either through use of its abilities or through damage, is put into its owner's graveyard. There are two ways to deal damage to a planeswalker. If a player uses any spell or ability that would deal damage to an opponent, the player may instead choose to deal the damage to one of that opponent's planeswalkers. Note that planeswalkers are neither creatures nor players, so most spells and abilities cannot target them directly. Additionally, if a player attacks an opponent who controls a planeswalker, the player may declare any or all of the attacking creatures to be attacking the planeswalker instead. Those creatures may be blocked normally, but if not blocked deal damage to the planeswalker instead of the player. Planeswalkers count as Permanents. List of Known Planeswalkers *Ajani *Angrath *Arlinn Kord *Ashiok *Baltrice *Bo Levar (deceased) *Chandra Nalaar *Commodore Guff (deceased) *Dack Fayden *Daretti *Daria (deceased) *Domri Rade *Dovin Baan *Dyfed (deceased) *Elspeth Tirel ( Recently Deceased on theros ) *Faralyn *Fatima *Freyalise (deceased) *Garruk *Geyadrone Dihada *Glissa Sunseeker (spark absorbed by Slobad, deceased, reanimated ) *Gideon Jura *Huatli *Jace Beleren *Jaya Ballard (deceased) *Jeska (deceased) *Karn (lost in the Blind Eternities, lost spark, but then regained spark) *Kaya *Kiora *Koth *Kristina (deceased) *Leshrac (deceased) *Liliana Vess *Nahiri *Narset, Trancendent *Nicol Bolas *Nissa Revane *Niv-Mizzet *Ob Nixilis (lost planeswalker spark, reignited as of BFZ) *Radha (spark "extinguished") *Ral Zarek *Ravidel *Saheeli *Samut *Sandruu *Sarkhan Vol *Serra *Slobad (absorbed Glissa's spark, then gave it up to revive her) *Sorin Markov *Tamiyo *Taysir (deceased) *Teferi (lost planeswalker spark) *Tevash Szat (deceased) *Tezzeret *Tibalt *Urza *Ugin *Venser (deceased) * Vraska the unseen * Windgrace (deceased) * Xenagos List of Planeswalker subtypes *Ajani *Ashiok *Bolas *Chandra *Dack *Daretti *Domri *Elspeth *Freyalise *Garruk *Gideon *Jace *Karn *Kiora *Koth *Liliana *Nahiri *Narset *Nissa *Nixilis *Ral *Sarkhan *Sorin *Tamiyo *Teferi *Tezzeret *Tibalt *Ugin *Venser *Vraska *Xenagos Comprehensive Rules 306. Planeswalkers *'306.1.' A player who has priority may cast a planeswalker card from his or her hand during a main phase of his or her turn when the stack is empty. Casting a planeswalker as a spell uses the stack. (See rule 601, “Casting Spells.”) *'306.2.' When a planeswalker spell resolves, its controller puts it onto the battlefield under his or her control. *'306.3.' Planeswalker subtypes are always a single word and are listed after a long dash: “Planeswalker — Jace.” Each word after the dash is a separate subtype. Planeswalker subtypes are also called planeswalker types. Planeswalkers may have multiple subtypes. See rule 205.3j for the complete list of planeswalker types. *'306.4.' If a player controls two or more planeswalkers that share a planeswalker type, that player chooses one of them, and the rest are put into their owners’ graveyards. This is called the “planeswalker uniqueness rule.” See rule 704. *'306.5.' Loyalty is a characteristic only planeswalkers have. **'306.5a' The loyalty of a planeswalker card not on the battlefield is equal to the number printed in its lower right corner. **'306.5b' A planeswalker is treated as if its text box included, “This permanent enters the battlefield with a number of loyalty counters on it equal to its printed loyalty number.” This ability creates a replacement effect (see rule 614.1c). **'306.5c' The loyalty of a planeswalker on the battlefield is equal to the number of loyalty counters on it. **'306.5d' Each planeswalker has a number of loyalty abilities, which are activated abilities with loyalty symbols in their costs. Loyalty abilities follow special rules: A player may activate a loyalty ability of a permanent he or she controls any time he or she has priority and the stack is empty during a main phase of his or her turn, but only if none of that permanent’s loyalty abilities have been activated that turn. See rule 606, “Loyalty Abilities.” *'306.6.' Planeswalkers can be attacked. (See rule 508, “Declare Attackers Step.”) *'306.7.' If noncombat damage would be dealt to a player by a source controlled by an opponent, that opponent may have that source deal that damage to a planeswalker the first player controls instead. This is a redirection effect (see rule 614.9) and is subject to the normal rules for ordering replacement effects (see rule 616). The opponent chooses whether to redirect the damage as the redirection effect is applied. *'306.8.' Damage dealt to a planeswalker results in that many loyalty counters being removed from it. *'306.9.' If a planeswalker’s loyalty is 0, it’s put into its owner’s graveyard. (This is a state-based action. See rule 704.) Category:Card Types